werewolf
by predalienway
Summary: en una mision naruto es mordido por un extraño animal, luego de eso empiezan a haber asesinatos extraños en konoha. pareja naru¿?
1. Chapter 1

**_No soy dueño de naruto y si lo fuera mataría a hinata y sakura_**

-habla-

-"piensa"-

-_susurro_-

-**habla hombre lobo**-

-** "habla hombre lobo"-**

(Nta: en este fic ya derrotaron a madara, fueron naruto y killer bee, pero naruto ya no tiene el kyuubi dentro y sasuke escapo y quiere terminar el plan de madara).

Capitulo 1

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja muchos de los aldeanos despertaban después de una agradable noche de sueño, excepto para un joven rubio que despertaba después de tener la misma pesadilla por enésima vez.

Naruto: "hace mucho que tengo esta pesadilla ¿me pregunto qué significa?"-se pregunto desayunando ramen como siempre hasta que alguien toco la puerta-diga-

Anbu: naruto uzumaki hokage-sama lo necesita en su oficina en este momento-

Naruto: de acuerdo iré enseguida-contesto cerrando la puerta, terminando su ramen y vistiéndose. Había cambiado su ropa naranja por una remera negra con un lobo plateado en la espalda, y su ojo en el frente, sus pantalones eran del mismo color que su remera pero tenía 3 rasgos también plateados como si un animal los hubiera rasgado.

Oficina del hokage.

Como siempre naruto entro a la oficina sin avisar y se sorprendió al ver a la otra persona hay.

Naruto: Octo-bee, que alegría verte- dijo estrechando la mano del 8° jinchuriki.

Killer bee: chico zorro, es bueno ver que todavía sigues en una pieza-(nta: en este fic killer bee no va a hablar con rimas todo el tiempo, es más difícil de lo que parece).

Tsunade: naruto qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito que acompañes a killer-bee hasta kumo-explico sabiendo que seguía ahora.

Naruto: ¿qué?, me llamo solo para eso, creí que sería algo más importante, como no sé, ir por la cabeza de sasuke por ejemplo-casi grito demostrando que no importa el tiempo el siempre odiara las misiones fáciles.

Tsunade: es por sasuke que te llame, sigue libre, por lo tanto killer-bee y tu están en peligro, tal vez ya no tengas el kyuubi pero el resto del mundo lo cree haci eso incluye a sasuke, por lo tanto has la misión o te pateare tan fuerte en el trasero que te ahorrare el viaje a kumo-amenazo haciendo que los rubios asintieran y salieran de la oficina.

Killer-bee: ¿qué hay con el cambio de ropa?-

Naruto: creí que necesitaba un cambio, la otra ropa decía "miren aquí estoy, dispárenme"-bromeo haciendo reír a su amigo jinchuriki- que ¿no te gusta?-

Killer-bee: no es eso, es solo que no creí que fueras de los que le gustan la ropa negra y los lobos, siempre creí que te gustaban más los sapos-

¿?: es porque la ropa se la eligió mi hermana-dijo una voz detrás delante de ellos que naruto reconoció fácilmente pero estaba más seguro de quien era cuando un perro gigante y blanco le salto encima para lamerle la cara.

Naruto: Akamaru basta me haces cosquillas-dijo riéndose tratando de quitarse al perro de encima.

Killer-bee: a que te refieres con que la eligió tu hermana-

Kiba: es porque intentábamos convencerlos de que su ropa seria una probable causa de muerte por lo que mi hermana lo llevo a elegirse el color y el eligió el estilo-explico tratando de ayudar al oji azul de quitarse al canino de encima.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí Kiba?-dijo levantándose y quitándose la baba de perro de la cara.

Kiba: vengo a dar el informe de una misión, shikamaru dijo que era muy problemático y se echo a ver las nubes-respondió con cierto enfado.

Naruto: jamás cambiara, nos vemos luego Kiba tengo que acompañarlo hasta su aldea-dijo señalando a el hermano menor del raikage.

Kiba: nos vemos suerte-dijo caminando de nuevo hacia la oficina de la hokage.

En la entrada de la aldea.

Naruto y killer-bee se la pasaron hablando todo el camino sobre cualquier cosa.

Naruto: (largo bostezo)-

Killer-bee: oye estas bien se te nota cansado-

Naruto: no es nada, es solo que no eh dormido bien estos últimos días-explico pasándose las manos por los ojos.

Killer-bee: has tenido pesadillas-adivino sorprendiendo al rubio.

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Killer-bee: tal vez ya no seas un jinchuriki pero aun te conozco lo suficiente, entonces son las pesadillas-insistió.

Naruto: siempre es la misma comenzó una semana después de matar a madara-

Killer-bee: tal vez se tu conciencia al quitar una vida, a todos nos pasa en algún momento-

Naruto: tal vez, pero cambiemos de tema esto me está deprimiendo, ya casi llegamos haci que dime ¿cómo está tu hermano?-

Killer-bee: bien, hace unos días rompió su record lanzo su escritorio hasta la entrada de la aldea-dijo divertido recordando la expresión de miedo de su asistente.

Naruto: genial-rio pensando que su hermano debería estar en el programa para controlar la ira.

Ya en la entrada notaron que había alguien esperándolos una mujer que le llevaría 4 años a naruto (nta: naruto tiene 18) pelo castaño, ojos ¿?, con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y con 3 perros acompañándola.

Naruto: Hana ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curioso al ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Hana: tsunade-sama me mando como refuerzo-dijo feliz sin dejar de ver a naruto.

Killer-bee: de acuerdo será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que mi hermano se enoje y lance su escritorio hasta las afueras de la aldea-dijo para la diversión de Naruto y para el miedo de Hana.

3 días habían pasado, era de noche y solo faltaban unas horas para llegar a la aldea de kumo. Decidieron dar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar su camino, al ser tarde en la noche, podían ver la luna llena resplendente en el bosque, en especial naruto que desde que se habían detenido no había dejado de ver la luna.

Hana: oigan miren esto-dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros mostrándoles unas enorme huellas que se dirigían a unos arbustos- ¿de qué creen que sea?-

Killer-bee: no lo sé, pero parece ser grande y debe estar cerca mejor continuemos-dijo empezando a caminar seguido de la castaña pero naruto se acerco al arbusto que empezó a moverse- oye naruto vamos seguramente esa cosa sigue cerca de aquí- dijo antes de que de los arbustos saltara un enorme lobo blanco con apariencia de hombre y de gran tamaño saltara sobre naruto, lo apresara y tratara de morderlo.

En el momento killer-bee lanzo kunais para alejar al animal de naruto cosa que funciono pero la bestia había esquivado fácilmente las armas, intento por acercarse nuevamente a naruto pero los perros de Hana lo habían golpeado contra un árbol dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

Hana: naruto ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada arrodillándose a un lado de el.

Naruto: si esa cosa ni me toco, la pregunta es qué diablos es-dijo señalando la bestia que no se movía naruto se arrodillo un poco confiado a un lado de el para ver si estaba fingiendo-creo que está dormido-dándole la espalda a la bestia.

Hana: pues vámonos de aquí antes de que despierte-dijo llamando a sus perros antes de que el lobo gigante despertara de pronto, saltara sobre el rubio clavara sus garras en sus brazos y le mordiera el punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro haciendo que naruto pegue un grito de dolor desgarrador.

Killer-bee golpeo en la cara al lobo separándolo de su amigo, intento atacarlo de nuevo pero la criatura se fue corriendo en sus 4 patas y desapareciera en la noche. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Hana con un trapo tratando de para la hemorragia del cuello del uzumaki.

Hana: debemos llevarlo al hospital, no tengo los elementos para sanarlo-dijo rompiendo su manga y atándola sobre el cuello de naruto.

En pocas horas habían llegado a la aldea y rápidamente llevaron a naruto al hospital para ser atendido.

Doctor: ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?-pregunto al ver la terrible herida del cuello del oji azul que no dejaba de retorcerse del dolor.

Hana: una especie de lobo gigante lo mordió, debe ayudarlo por favor-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Doctor: hare lo que pueda, llévenlo a emergencia de inmediato-ordeno mientras colocaban a naruto en una camilla y se lo llevaban.

**_27 días y 12 horas después: _**

En una habitación de hospital un rubio abría los ojos después de mucho tiempo.

Naruto: ¿don…dónde estoy?-se pregunto intentando levantarse pero sintió un peso en su brazo, giro su cabeza y vio a la inuzuka mayor recostada sobre su brazo, que estaba envuelto en una venda desde su hombro hasta el cuello, naruto vio que tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos demostrando lo poco que había dormido-Hana, Hana despierta-dijo moviendo un poco a Hana ocasionando su despertar.

Hana: ah ¿qué?, naruto despertaste-dijo sorprendida y a la vez feliz no pudo contenerse más y abrazo al uzumaki que aunque estaba sorprendido por la acción de la castaña le devolvió el abrazo-idiota nos preocupaste mucho-

Naruto: lo siento, pero me podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió-pregunto confundido.

Hana: un lobo gigante te mordió y te trajimos aquí para que sanaras-explico separándose del rubio.

¿?: Al fin despiertas-dijo una voz que naruto identifico como la del raikage, que venía acompañado de su hermano, sus alumnos y de un doctor.

Doctor: si me lo permite señora inuzuka necesito revisar la herida-dijo acercándose con unas tijeras a la vez que Hana se alejaba de la cama. Al quitar las vendas por completo el rostro del doctor se quedo en blanco, la herida había sanado completamente quedando solo la cicatriz- es increíble, tu herida ya no está-dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, todos se aceraron para ver y pusieron la misma cara que el doctor- ¿puedes mover tu brazo?-pregunto viendo como naruto levantaba el brazo, lo doblaba, movía su muñeca y cerraba su mano-es increíble, después de esa mordida no deberías ser capaz de mover tu brazo, eres un joven con suerte-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

Todo era silencio hasta que el estomago del rubio sonó avergonzándolo un poco y para la risa de los demás.

Omoi: supusimos que tendrías hambre por lo que te compramos unos ramen instantáneos-dijo mostrando 3 bolsas con ramen.

Naruto: gracias por el gesto pero no quiero ramen-dijo naruto haciendo que el silencio volviera a la habitación y las mandíbulas de todos cayeran hasta el suelo.

Killer-bee: ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con naruto uzumaki?-pregunto colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

Samui: cálmate bee-dijo golpeando a su maestro para que soltara al rubio.

Naruto: me entendieron mal, no es que no me guste el ramen es solo que tengo hambre de otra cosa-explico

Hana: ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto todavía sorprendida de que el rubio no quiera comer ramen como si no hubiera un mañana.

Naruto: carne, mucha carne de vaca-respondió con emoción y con un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo de su boca.

Karui: hay un restaurante de barbacoa podemos ir en la noche ¿si quieres?-pregunto con un sonrojo.

Naruto: seguro, bueno si me disculpan saldré a caminar, eh dormido demasiado tiempo-dijo saliendo de la cama y buscando su camisa, esto provoco un sonrojo en las mujeres de la habitación al ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del uzumaki-¿alguien podría mostrarme la aldea?-

Hana/Samui/Karui: yo lo hare-dijeron las tres para la sorpresa de los 3 hombres de la aldea de la nube, lo peor fue cuando las tres empezaron a insultarse y tratar de matarse entre ellos.

Naruto: ¿por qué no me muestran las tres la aldea?-profuso, sin entender que le sucedía, a las 3 mujeres a la vez que las tras lo agarraban y lo llevaban fuera del hospital.

Omoi: ¿que acaba de suceder?-se pregunto aun más confundido que naruto (nta: es posible estar más confundido que él).

Ya en la noche.

Estaban en el restaurante antes mencionado por Karui, todos habían ordeno exactamente lo mismo, por excepción naruto que él había pedido 3 tazones grandes y rebosantes de carne.

Naruto: este lugar es grandioso-dijo colocando la carne cruda sobre el asador de la mesa.

Karui: si bueno, es un modo de disculparme por golpearte hasta cansarme la vez que nos conocimos-dijo avergonzada con un sonrojo.

Naruto: no te preocupes Karui-chan el pasado es pasado-dijo sin dejar de ver la carne cosa que Karui agradeció para que no notara el sonrojo por el sufijo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por las otras dos mujeres.

Samui: y ¿Cómo te sientes naruto-kun?-dijo haciendo que sus "oponentes" se pusieran rojas pero de enojo.

Naruto: mejor, ni siquiera siento la cicatriz como si nunca me hubiera mordido-respondió comenzando a devorar la comida, en menos de 5 minutos ya se había acabado el primer tazón a la vez que colocaba el segundo, sus acompañantes se sorprendieron de la velocidad con la que comía pero al recordar que estuvo 1 mes sin despertar comprendieron sus ansias de una comida que no sea de hospital. Estaban tan concentradas en eso que no se dieron cuenta de la impaciencia del rubio y comenzó a comerse la carne a medio cocer.

Karui: naruto-kun ¿Qué haces? Eso es asqueroso-dijo asqueada igual que Hana y Samui.

Naruto: lo sé, es que no podía esperar mas además sabe delicioso-dijo ya acabándose el segundo plato, tomando el tercero y devorándolo en el acto. Sus acompañantes tuvieron que aguantar la necesidad de vomitar.

El tiempo pasó rápido con la charla, naruto no podría estar más feliz estaba en sus amigos hablando sobre cualquier cosa hasta que noto que Karui había guardado silencio.

Naruto: ¿estás bien Karui-chan?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

Karui: no pasa nada-respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, esto no paso desapercibido por su compañera de equipo.

Samui: ¿dónde está?-pregunto seria como siempre.

En respuesta Karui señalo a un hombre como de su edad que estaba hablando con otras personas y tenía pinta de ser adinerado.

Naruto: ¿quién es él?-pregunto curioso sin dejar de mirar al sujeto con odio sin razón alguna.

Samui: es el ex-novio de Karui-dijo sorprendiendo a los dos ninjas de konoha.

Naruto: no sabía que habías tenido novio-

Samui: fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo antes de mirar a Karui que asentía, naruto y Hana lo tomaron como una afirmación a contar lo sucedido-él quería ir rápido pero Karui quería ir lento, haci que un mes después empezó a acostarse con cualquier mujer que se encontraba, cuando nos enteramos le dijimos y…bueno creo que puedes deducir el resto-conto a la vez que miraba a naruto que lo miraba con un gran odio incluso juro que sus ojos por un momento cambiaron a dorado y volvían a la normalidad.

A los 10 minutos decidieron salir del restaurante antes de que el raikage mande ninjas para que busquen a naruto.

Naruto: pero no quiero volver al hospital, huele horrible, la comida es muy vieja y en la ventana da mucho el sol-se quejo mientras caminaban al hospital.

Samui: no importa, aunque la mordida allá sanado completamente ya no tienes al kyuubi dentro para que te siga sanado por lo que debes volver-

Karui: o puede quedarse en nuestro departamento- esto sorprendió tanto a los ninjas de konoha como a su compañera de equipo.

Samui/Hana/naruto: ¡¿qué?!-dijeron todos a la vez.

Karui: el no quiero volver al hospital, dudo que quiera dormir en los cuartos del raikage y para que no gaste dinero en un hotel se puede quedar con nosotras-

Naruto: y ¿qué hay de Omoi o killer-bee?-

Karui: no creo que quieras ir hay, la última vez que los visitamos era un basurero incluso creo haber visto una camiseta zulla moverse por el cuarto-respondió recordando esa camiseta.

Naruto: de acuerdo si no tienen problema-dijo con su sonrisa marca uzumaki (patente pendiente) haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y a la pelirroja.

Hana:"ganaron esta batalla pero no ganaran la guerra". Bueno creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto-dijo decidiéndose de sus "oponentes" y besando en la mejilla al rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara y que las chicas la asesinaran con la mirada.

Karui: vamos antes de que pase otra cosa-dijo caminando nuevamente a su departamento. Durante el resto del camino le hicieron contar a naruto cual había sido su misión más rara pero lo que en realidad hacían era comérselo con la mirada, Karui estaba tan concentrada en eso que se tropezó con una piedra y antes de que cayera al suelo el oji azul la sujeto quedando cerca de su rostro.

Naruto: debes tener más cuidado, snif snif, lindo perfume-dijo soltando a la pelirroja que la miro sorprendido junto con la rubia.

Karui: ¿_cómo supo de mi perfume si apenas me pongo una gota?_-susurro a ru compañera de equipo.

Samui: _tal vez porque estaban muy cerca_-dijo con cierta envidia.

Karui: _aun haci es muy raro-_

Naruto: puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen-dijo haciendo sonrojar a sus acompañantes por la vergüenza y se sorprendieran por su oído agudo

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento de las dos ninjas de la aldea de kumo.

Karui: wow la luna llena hoy es enorme-comento entrando junto su compañera de cuarto esperando al rubio, que no se movía al quedarse mirando la luna como si estuviera hipnotizado-¿vas a entrar o no?-la pregunta despertó al oji azul de su hipnosis entrando a la casa y siendo guiado por la rubia.

Samui: te quedaras aquí, si necesitas algo nuestro cuarto esta en frente-dijo saliendo del cuarto de naruto para entrar en el suyo-buenas noches-

Karui: creo que yo también me iré a dormir, son las 23:59 ya es muy tarde, buenas noches naruto-kun-dijo cerrando la puerta dejando solo al último namikase.

Naruto: creo que yo también me iré a…-no pudo seguir al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza a medio camino a la cama cayendo de rodillas y su cicatriz le comenzara a arde. El golpe fue tan fuerte que se desmayo en el suelo.

**_A la mañana siguiente:_**

Naruto despertaba lentamente un poco incomodo, sin abrir los ojos apoyo las manos en el suelo sintiendo la madera y las plumas… ¿madera?, ¿plumas? En el momento abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en el departamento de las dos kunoichis de kumo vio el colchón y la almohada que estaban totalmente rasgados mostrando las plumas del interior. Rápidamente se levanto intentando recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior pero se quedo aun mas sorprendido al ver que lo único que llevaba puesto era su pantalón que parecía que lo hubieran arrancado de las rodillas para abajo.

Lo peor para él fue el escuchar pasos que se dirigían a su puerta, intento esconderse lo más rápido que pudo pero no fue suficiente la puerta ya se había abierto.

Karui: naruto-kun ya deberías levantar…te-se quedo muda al ver al rubio solo con un pantalón corto rasgado y sin camisa, en su opinión se hubiera quedado allí toda la mañana observándolo pero al ver su cuarto de huéspedes su sonrojo normal se convierto en uno de irá- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?!-grito tomándolo del cuello y haciendo presión.

Naruto: ka-Karui-chan… suel-suéltame…por favor-dijo con lo único que le pasaba de aire.

Karui: ¿Cómo quieres que te suelte? Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cuarto-grito aun molesta y sin soltarle el cuello

Naruto: lo s-siento no…se qu-que sucedió…pero…pero te pa-gare todo-dijo poniéndose azul a la vez que la pelirroja lo soltaba un poco, lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar.

Karui: ¿lo prometes?-

Naruto: lo prometo-respondió colocando su brazo izquierdo en su corazón y el derecho lo levantaba. Estuvo unos segundos sin mostrar aceptación del trato pero a los pocos segundos lo hiso dejándolo respirar-gracias-

Karui: descuida ahora vístete tienes que ir a tu aldea-

Naruto: no puedo-

Karui: ¿Por qué no?-pregunto confundida.

Naruto: no sé donde esta mi ropa y no tengo más -dijo avergonzado.

Karui: aaaaah de acuerdo ven vamos antes de que Samui se despierte-

¿?: Ya es tarde-dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a la torre raikage para buscar a Hana y volver a konoha.

Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo una palabra, lo peor para el rubio fue que la gente se le quedaba viendo, en especial las mujeres para el enfado de sus dos acompañantes.

A nos metros pudieron ver como la gente se reunía y unos chunnin intentaba alejarlos. En el momento se dirigieron a ver lo que sucedía (nta: chusma, chusma ptoo XD). Al llegar vieron el cuerpo mutilado de un hombre como de su edad que tenía un corte muy profundo en los cuello, múltiples mordidas en el torso y le faltaba una pierna. Naruto, Karui y Samui lo reconocieron en el momento, era el ex–novio que había engañado a Karui.

¿?: Qué bueno que están aquí y ¿Por qué naruto no tiene casi nada de ropa?-pregunto una voz que las dos mujeres identificaron en el acto, era su compañero de equipo bocón Omoi que venía acompañado de killer-bee y de una sonrojada Hana.

Naruto: no lo sé desperté haci y tirado en el suelo solo con esto-respondió nervioso.

Omoi: con que te despertaste en el suelo y casi sin ropa eh, ¿no le abran hecho algo ustedes dos o sí?-pregunto provocativo haciendo que los tres y Hana se sonrojaran antes de que sus compañeras lo golpearan en la cabeza.

Samui/Karui: no hicimos nada de eso-

Hana: entonces ¿Qué sucedió?-exigió una explicación fulminando con la mirada naruto

Naruto: no lo sé, anoche cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir me empezó a doler la cabeza, y la mordida empezó a arderme y me desmaye en el suelo-explico algo muy poco creíble pero sabían que no mentía.

Killer-bee: bien luego averiguamos lo que le paso a la ropa de naruto, ahora vayamos con mi hermano para informarle de esto y que ustedes puedan irse. Tengo una idea de lo que le paso a este sujeto-dijo yendo a la torre de su hermano acompañado de los dos ninjas de konoha y de sus ex-estudiantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En la oficina del raikage, se podía al líder de kumo viendo el archivo con la información sobre el asesinato.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano, sus estudiantes y los invitados de konoha.

Killer-bee: hermano creo que tengo una idea de quién pudo-

Raikage: eso es una buena noticia pero tengo una pregunto-dijo mirando a naruto, haciendo que todos se den cuenta de cuál era su pregunto.

Naruto: no sé porque estoy en shorts desperté así ok-dijo avergonzado despejando un poco las dudas.

Killer-bee: luego arreglaremos eso, ahora miren estas fotos observen las mordidas-explico mientras todos lo obedecían.

Naruto: sus mordidas son iguales a la mía-dijo sorprendido a la vez que se colocaba la mano sobre su cicatriz-¿crees que esa cosa que me siguió hasta aquí?-

Killer-bee: es lo más probable, cuando estábamos en el bosque solo te ataco a ti, aun cuando lo ataque solo se enfoco en tratar de matarte-esto hizo que el rubio palideciera

Omoi: no pudo matarte, haci que vino aquí a terminar el trabajo-dijo haciendo que a él rubio le subiera un escalofrió por la espina.

Raikage: pero ¿Por qué no lo intento antes?-

Killer-bee: supongo que es porque estaba en el hospital, pero al ver que salió te busco no te encontró y se descargo en este sujeto-explico viendo las fotos como tratando de buscar algo.

Raikage: bueno un misterio resuelto, solo nos queda uno-dijo serio como siempre.

Karui: ¿cuál?-

Raikage: el porqué naruto esta semi desnudo-dijo ocasionando la risa de los presente y la vergüenza de naruto.

Unas horas después se ve a los ninjas de konoha acompañados de los ninjas de kumo.

Naruto: será mejor que nos vallamos ahora antes de que esa cosa nos atrape nuevamente-dijo todavía semi desnudo.

Samui: si quieren podemos para asegurarnos de que estén bien-propuso sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo enojar a cierta pelirroja y castaña.

Naruto: no creo que sea necesario hace unos meses pude aprender el hiriashin de mi padre, haci que llegaremos en poco tiempo-dijo un poco nervioso.

Raikage: en realidad pensaba en enviar a Karui y Samui como embajadoras a konoha por un tiempo y me gustaría que vayan con voz para que lleguen a salvo-dijo con cierta malicia para la felicidad de las nombradas y el miedo del rubio.

En menos de 10 minutos las chicas ya se había ido y vuelto con sus maletas y cosas para la aldea.

Naruto: se-seguro no hay pro-problema, sujétense de mi- dijo aun más nervioso a la vez que las chicas se intentaban matarse por sujetar el brazo del rubio, al final Karui se sujeto del brazo izquierdo, Hana del derecho y Samui lo abrazaba por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura-hiriashin no jutsu-dijo mientras él y sus acompañantes desaparecían en un destello amarillo.

Killer-bee: lo hiciste apropósito verdad-

Raikage: si-dijo sonriente como si fuera el gato Cheshire.

En konoha.

Tsunade estaba en su oficina tratando de terminar el sin fin de montañas de papeleo hasta que de repente en un destello amarillo aparecieron naruto, Hana y sus acompañantes de kumo.

Tsunade: veo que al fin aprendiste el jutsu de tu padre y ellas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto curiosa.

Naruto: el raikage las envió como embajadores- respondió un poco nervioso.

Tsunade: otra pregunta…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Naruto: no se por qué estoy semi-desnudo de acuerdo-dijo ya molesto de que le pregunten siempre lo mismo.

Tsunade: de acuerdo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor-

Naruto: ¿Qué necesita?-

Tsunade: veras todas las habitaciones de la mansión hokage están tomadas y preferiría que se queden contigo en tu casa-dijo sorprendiendo a los ninjas de la aldea y alegrando a las kunoichis de kumo.

Naruto: ¿pero que me dices de los hoteles?- pregunto sin intentar ofender a sus acompañantes.

Tsunade: muchas están con reparaciones y el resto cerradas por ratas en la cocina y no puedes negártela casa de tus padres es muy grande incluso como para que todos los equipos puedan vivir ahí. Así que ya vete y vístete por el amor de dios- grito a la vez que los ninjas salían de la oficina y la hokage y la hokage tiraba una carta de raikage- " espero que la idea del raikage no cause problemas"-pensó con la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras con naruto, Karui y Samui.

Karui y Samui podían sentir el piso con sus mandíbulas, la casa era impresionante, tenía 2 pisos, una cocina totalmente equipada, una sala con sillones cómodos y arriba tenía cerca de 5 habitaciones. Lo más sorprendente era que la casa estaba impecable sin ninguna mancha y nada escondido bajo los sillones.

Naruto: se que no es mucho pero me sirve-dijo humildemente mientras guiaba a sus visitas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Karui: ¿esta bromeando?, es enorme, ni la casa del raikage es tan buena y comparado con la casa de bee-sensei esto es una casa en el cielo sin ropa viviente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de killer-bee.

Se ve a una camisa verde con hongos subiendo al techo.

Camisa: anarquiaaaaaaa-grito la camisa antes de que un halcón lo agarrara con sus garras y se lo llevara volando-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh-grito horrorizada.

Devuelta en konoha.

Naruto: gracias, bueno se quedaran aquí- dijo abriendo una puerta mostrando una habitación con dos camas, dos armarios para cada una y un baño con una tina enorme, y la ducha desprendible (nta: de esas duchas que podes quitarla de la pared como si fuera una manguera).

Karui/ Samui: que lindo cuarto- dijeron a la vez entrando rápidamente y dejando sus cosas.

Samui: y ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?- pregunto con un sonrojo.

Naruto: al final del pasillo-respondió saliendo del cuarto dejando solas a sus visitantes.

Karui: ¿qué plenas?- pregunto con desconfianza.

Samui: no se a que te refieres-respondió fingiendo estupidez saliendo del cuarto seguida de su compañera. Al llegar a la sala se dirigieron a la cocina para buscar algo de desayuno

Naruto: ¿Qué les gustaría comer?-pregunto bajando por las escaleras ya con ropa normal igual a la que había llevado a kumo.

Kauri/Samui: a ti- susurrando en un tono que solo un perro podría escuchar pero por desgracia para ellas el rubio había mejorado su agudeza. Pero aun así no entendió lo que dijeron.

Naruto: ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto.

Karui: eeehh…yo-yo quisiera un-unos panqueques-dijo con un sonrojo que pondría celoso a un tomate.

Samui: yo-yo también-dijo igual de nerviosa.

Naruto: de acuerdo ahora los preparo-dijo pasando a la cocina y empezando a sacar los elementos para cocinar.

30 minutos después.

Naruto, Karui y Samui estaban comiendo la comida preparada por el rubio.

Karui: "son deliciosos, el limpio, sabe cocinar, limpiar y tiene un buen cuerpo es el paquete completo"-pensó sin dejar de comer la comida.

Samui: "no puedo creer que no le preste atención antes, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez estaría en otra situación"-pensó sonrojándose con lo último.

Luego de desayunar naruto decidió mostrarles la aldea y en el camino se encontraron con Hana y decidió acompañarlos en su paseo para el disgusto de las ninjas de kumo.

El resto del día se la pasaron de negocio en negocio, al final fue el oji azul el que llevaba todas las compras de las mujeres por desgracia para el uzumaki eso era lo único que evitaba que las 3 mujeres se arrancaran la cabeza.

Naruto: ¿Por qué soy yo el que lleva sus cosas?-pregunto intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Karui: porque eres un caballero-

Hana: porque me lo debes por elegirte la ropa que rompiste

Samui: porque si no lo haces te matare-eso ultimo fue lo que convenció a naruto de cerrar la boca hasta que lleguen a su casa.

Luego de en la noche, después de dejar las cosas en la casa del rubio y arreglar su espalda que parecía una L, decidieron ir a un restaurante a cenar.

Karui: uups deje mi dinero en la casa-

Samui: igual yo-

Hana: yo lo gaste en ese vestido- dijo un poco apenada-pero valía la pena-de repente las tres vieron a naruto con cara suplicante.

Naruto: de acuerdo yo pago-dijo derrotado para la felicidad de las 3.

Luego de la cena.

Karui: eso estuvo delicioso o no chicas-dijo sonriente mientras las otras 2 asentían.

Samui: gracias naruto-kun-dijo girando la cabeza para ver al rubio que veía como de su cartera no salía nada excepto una polilla.

Naruto: ¿Por qué kami, por qué?-dijo con lagrimas estilo anime.

Hana: bueno fue agradable, pero será mejor que me baja son las 23:00 y si no llego mi madre se empezara a preocupar- dijo despidiéndose de las ninjas de kumo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara y que las otras 2 olvidaran su pequeña tregua y se pusieran rojas del enojo.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del rubio los 3 se dirigieron a cada uno a su habitación, al rato se podía ver al rubio que parecía tener una pesadilla.

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaaah-grito despertando de golpe viendo que estaba en su habitación-creo que mejor tomo un poco de agua-se dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina-"ya no puedo seguir así, tengo que hablar con alguien sobre las pesadillas"-pensó preocupado.

Samui: naruto ¿estás bien?-dijo llamando la atención del rubio que se sonrojo al ver que de pijama tenía una remera que le llegaba los muslos y unos bóxers.

Naruto: si, si solo fue una pesadilla y tu ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-dijo viendo que ella tenía el mismo sonrojo que él, no lo entendía hasta que se dio cuenta que lo único que tenia puesto era unos bóxers. Rápidamente se oculto detrás de la barra que le llegaba a la mitad del abdomen.

Samui: escuche un grito que venía de tu cuarto pero en cuanto llegue vi qu no estabas y baje a la cocina cuando escuche la canilla-explico con el sonrojo.

Naruto: descuida Samui-chan estoy bien solo una pesadilla-intento calmarla.

Samui: de acuerdo-dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras- ¿no subes?-

Naruto: iré en un momento-dijo viendo como la rubia subía las escaleras y giraba su cabeza para ver el reloj de pared- "23:59"-pensó saliendo un momento el jardín de atrás- "la luna si que se ve hermo…"-se vio interrumpido al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la vez que su marca comenzaba a arderle nuevamente- "no de nuevo"- se quejo mentalmente antes de que su visión se oscurecía.

A la mañana siguiente.

Otro día había empezado en la aldea de konoha y la luz solar entraba por la ventana del último uzumaki ocasionalmente que se levanto del suelo… "¿suelo?" "no otra vez" fueron los pensamientos del uzumaki al ver que seguía en bóxers pero su cama se estaba intacta al igual que la ropa del día anterior.

Naruto: "bueno, no puedo culpar al kyuubi, pero despertar en el suelo no es normal"-pensó vistiéndose para preparar el desayuno de sus huéspedes. Al llegar a la sala pudo ver que en la mesa había huevos con tocino y al lado una nota. Naruto la agarro y comenzó a leerla.

"naruto-kun, la hokage nos llamo para trabajar algunos asuntos de la alianza, estaremos todo el día fuera y llegaremos tarde. Un abrazo psicológico, nos vemos.

Pds.: este mensaje se autodestruirá en 10 segundos.

Pds. Pds.: si estás leyendo esto quedan 5 segundos.

Pds. Pds. Pds.: 1".

En el momento que termino de leer la carta exploto llenándole la cara de tierra.

Naruto: que graciosas- dijo quitando de polvo de la cara y comenzando a comer la comida por las dos kunoichis.

Más tarde.

Luego de entrenar naruto decidió pasar a ver a Kiba ya que el resto de sus amigos estaban en una misión, en el camino veía que había varios árboles rotos y huellas enormes.

Esto le pareció muy familiar, al rubio pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego a la casa, toco la puerta y 4 perros grandes le saltaron encima y comenzaron a lamerle el rostro como muestra de cariño.

Hana: ya levántense-ordeno parándose frente a la puerta y haciendo que los perros entren a la casa-hola naruto-kun-dijo sonriente ayudándolo a levantarse.

Naruto: hola Hana-chan ¿está Kiba?-

Hana: está dentro y ¿Karui y Samui?-

Naruto: la hokage las tiene ocupadas con papeleo sobre la alianza y volverán tarde-respondió para la felicidad de Hana.

Kiba: hey naruto ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto apareciendo en escena.

Naruto: que no puedo venir a ver a un amigo-dijo divertido saludando a su amigo.

Kiba: donde has estado creí que tu misión duraría una semana-

Naruto: si bueno tuve un cierto problema-dijo procediendo a contarle lo sucedido-pero bueno en realidad estoy aquí porque necesito que me respondas algo-

Kiba: ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo mientras Hana de iba a la cocina.

Naruto: ¿tú sabes algo sobre una especie de lobo enorme y con apariencia de hombre?- pregunto viendo la cara de pensativo del castaño.

Kiba: bueno mi madre me contaba una historia cuando era chico, era sobre un miembro inuzuka muchos años atrás antes de las guerras, era uno de los mejores miembros de la familia pero lo raro era que su compañero era un lobo blanco. Más que un ninja era científico, le encantaba poder experimentar con nuevos jutsus que lo ayudaran a poder fusionarse con su compañero. No tengo bien en claro cómo pero en un intento algo salió mal y la esencia y la forma de su compañero se quedo impregnada en su cuerpo y lo transformo en una mezcla de hombre con características de lobo, dicen que él fue el primer licántropo-esta historia sorprendió a naruto incluso llego a pensar cosas imposibles-pero creo que es solo una historia para asustar a los pequeños, bueno quieres entrenar un poco-

Naruto: mmm, no lo sé tsunade me ha estado diciendo que debería dejar de entrenar un poco y descansar. Creo que tiene razón-un silencio raro se provoco en la sala reemplazada por las risas de los chicos.

Kiba: jajaja si claro, tu obedecer a tsunade jajaja, seguro, y luego empezaras a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar jajajaja-

Naruto: seguro y-jajaja-y luego empezare a comer verduras y comer menos ramen jajajajajajaja-dijo haciendo reír aun más a su amigo mientras Hana, sus compañeros caninos e incluso Akamaru los veían con una gota en la cabeza. Luego de entrenar un rato y comer la comida preparada por Hana decidieron pasear con sus compañeros, pero para su desgracia los 4 canes empezaron a perseguir a una ardilla por toda la aldea siendo seguidos por los inuzuka y el uzumaki que intentaban detenerlos.

Naruto: creí que los perros inuzuka eran los perros mejores entrenados-dijo intentando alcanzar a Akamaru.

Kiba: podemos enseñarles muchas cosas pero algo que no podemos cambiar es su deseo de matar gatos y perseguir ardillas-

Se pasaron toda la tarde eh incluso la mayoría de la noche para poder atraparlos pero al final los perros se detuvieron del cansancio en el medio del bosque.

Naruto: al fin-dijo cayendo de rodillas derrotado-estos perros son casi tan difíciles de atrapar a tora -(nta: para los que no lo recuerdan es el gato que apareció en los primeros capítulos de naruto en sus primeras misiones).

Kiba: lo bueno es que ya se durmieron-dijo igual de cansado cargando a uno de los perros de su hermana- ¿Qué hora es?, tengo mucha hambre-

Hana: son las 23:59, mejor vamos a casa, comemos algo y vamos a dormir-propuso escuchando dos "yo apoyo la moción".

Kiba: genial, naruto ¿puedes cargar a Akamaru?-pregunto con vagancia.

Naruto: claro no habrá proble…-dijo cargando al perro pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso nuevamente su marca y cabeza empezaron a dolerle haciendo que soltara al perro que se despertó junto con los otros 3.

Kiba: ¿estás bien?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

Naruto: no lo sé, siento como si…aaaaaaaaahhh-grito arrancándose la camiseta, partiéndola a la mitad, mostrando como su cicatriz empezaba a crecer como si echara raíces. Al momento su torso empezó a crece, junto con sus manos que le crecían unas garras oscuras al igual que en sus pies que los dedos se extendían un poco haciendo que se apoye en la planta de los dedos. Para el horro de sus amigos a la vez que su cuerpo crecía y su cabello rubio se oscurecía, su piel empezó a romperse al punto que se empezó a caer mostrando un pelaje negro y su rostro empezó a extenderse hacia adelante, viendo como le crecían los colmillos como sus garras, también como sus orejas le crecían puntas y se colocaban sobre su cabeza. Por último abrió los ojos mostrando como sus ojos azules se convertían en ojos color ámbar al mismo tiempo que su pupila se agrandaba y se encogía nuevamente mientras el ahora peli negro solo veía el suelo y respiraba agitadamente (Nta: la transformación búsquenla en youtube como " van helsing werewolf transformation" y lo mismo en google para poder ver como es de cuerpo completo).

Sus amigos no podían creer lo que veían, la transformación del rubio los dejo mudos a ellos y a sus compañeros caninos. Ninguno se movió hasta que la inuzuka mayor se acerco lentamente.

Kiba: Hana no-susurro a su hermana que ni lo escucho al estar a unos pasos de la criatura.

Hana: ¿estás bien?, naruto-al pronunciar el nombre el lobo gigante miro directamente a la castaña que se helo al sentir su mirada fría y asesina.

Naruto: aaaawroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- aulló en dirección a la luna antes de saltar sobre Hana para luego correr y hacerlo sobre iba Kiba corriendo en la misma dirección en la que habían venido. Nuevamente ninguno de ellos dos podía moverse has que Hana hablo de nuevo.

Hana: debemos ir tras el- dijo empezando a caminar junto a sus perros.

Kiba: seguirlo, estás loca, viste su tamaño-

Hana: y tu viste a donde se dirigía, el ahora es un animal viste su mirada, debemos atraparlo y retenerlo hasta que vuelva a ser normal…espero-dijo lo ultimo sin mucha confianza.

Kiba: de acuerdo vayamos por tu novio-

Hana: gracias ki… no es mi novio-grito a su hermano antes de empezar a correr para poder detener a naruto

Siguieron las huellas y el olor de naruto hasta llegar a la aldea y encontrarlo en una carnicería con el vidrio roto y naruto devorando todo lo que tenía en frente.

Hana: tiene sentido no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo-le susurro a su hermano mientras se acercaban lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que Kiba piso una rama ocasionando que el lobo mirara en dirección de ellas.

Hana: vaya ninja que eres-dijo molesta a su hermano.

Lentamente naruto salió del negocio caminando en sus 4 patas acercándose a los ninjas, Hana pensó que esta sería su oportunidad de calmar a naruto de no ser porque Akamaru lo ataca antes de que pudiera acercarse. El perro blanco intento morderlo pero fue golpeado por el gran brazo del pelinegro.

¿?: ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- grito un hombre que bajaba de la casa sobre la carnicería- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto horrorizado al ver a naruto que solo gruño al ver al carnicero.

Hana: señor esto es peligroso será mejor que regrese a su casa- dijo intentando de convencer al viejo de que regrese a su casa.

Aldeano: porque debería hacerlo, no le tengo miedo a ese monstruo-dijo antes de que naruto, mostrando una gran ira en sus ojos ámbar, y lo mordiera el torso y le clavara sus garras en torso y brazo.

Kiba: naruto suelta eso-dijo como si se tratara de una mascota, pero en respuesta el lobo negro solo apretó su agarre en el torso y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque aun con el hombre en su boca.

Kiba: esta será una larga noche-dijo comenzando a correr nuevamente.

Unas horas después.

Kiba, Hana y sus respectivos compañeros estuvieron siguiendo los gritos y rastros de sangre durante toda la noche hasta que los gritos se detuvieron haciendo pensar lo peor a los ninjas. Luego de que estuvieran corriendo volvieron al mismo punto donde había iniciado todo, pero se veía diferente, había sangre por todas partes y el cuerpo del aldeano estaba abierto a la mitad mostrando sus órganos, sus brazos habían sido arrancados y le faltaba la mitad de la pierna derecha. Kiba no pudo soportarlo mas y vomito lo que fuera que hubiera en su estomago.

Hana: un momento ¿dónde está naruto?-pregunto con miedo haciendo qu su hermano también se asustara antes de que atrás de ellos saltara un enorme animal, alcanzaron esquivarlo pero por un pelo de rana calva- lo siento naruto pero debemos atacarte para poder contenerte-dijo tomando un kunai entre sus manos y sintiendo como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejillas.

En respuesta naruto dio un fuerte gruñido preparándose para saltar hacia ellos, pero en cambio empezó a gritar de dolo y colocarse sus manos en la cabeza. Los hermanos inuzuka no entendían lo que sucedía hasta que vieron como el amanecer empezaba y él como naruto se empezaba a encoger, su pelo comenzaba a caerse al igual que se volvía rubio, su mandíbula volvía a la normalidad y sus pies junto con sus manos también. Al terminar el regreso a su forma humana lo único que tenia puesto era otro pantalón corto que había sido arrancado de las rodillas para abajo. Hana y Kiba al ver esto se sorprendieron por lo sucedido en la noche, antes de que alguno dijera algo el rubio empezó a caerse y antes de tocar el suelo fue sujetado por Hana que lo recostó sobre sus piernas.

Kiba: ¿Qué acaba de suceder?-pregunto frustrado y confundido.

Hana: no lo se pero…creo que las historias de kaa-san sobre licántropos no eran de todo mentira-dijo haciendo que Kiba se pusiera pálido del miedo-llevémoslo a casa, y luego decidiremos que hacer-dijo cargando al rubio y dirigiéndose a su casa seguida de su hermano y sus perros acompañantes.


End file.
